I think I love you
by Serenity05
Summary: A secret. Kept from the Moon Princess Serenity. People fear it while two embrace it. Despite this the Princess has to choose between sacrificing herself or fighting a battle she knows she can't win. Sacrificing herself ends both dangers but brings another
1. Chapter 1

_This is a remake of my story first fanfic "Love at first sight". I Hope you enjoy the remake, it's a much better version in my opinion, so enjoy! Also, I dedicate this story to my best reviewer __lil-popcorngurl__ without her this remake would have never happened and it wouldn't be half as good as it is. She helped me edit my story repeatedly until it was perfect and I really appreciated her help and what she did. _

_Special Thanks to __lil-popcorngurl__ you're the best!_

* * *

"I think I love you"

Chapter 1

"It's such a beautiful day out," Serenity said as she walked out of the Moon Palace to the Garden. 'The air is so cool, the wind is so calm, and the air smells so lovely almost like… roses. I guess it's just my imagination though because roses don't grow on the moon... I can't wait to meet my new lesson instructor, I wonder who it is? She said listlessly.

Mars saw Serenity walking so she decided to have a little fun and ran towards the princess. "Gotcha!" Mars yelled in a playful voice.

"Huh? Oh! I'm not playing today Mars!" Serenity said in a some what annoyed voice.

"Ha-ha! What's a matter can't take a challenge? Serenity's a chicken!"

"Am Not!" Serenity defended herself.

"Are too!" Mars yelled.

"You're gonna take that back!" Serenity exclaimed in a mad voice.

"You're a Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" Mars sang over and over again.

At that Serenity started chasing Mars who was circling the flower bushes.

"Never gonna get me!" Mars said with a giggling voice.

The other princesses Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury were sitting down in the grass talking about how their day went and about the up coming ball. Then they were distracted over hearing Mars and Serenity bickering back and forth about how slow the other is and who's a chicken.

"Come on Sere! I don't run that fast!" Mars Yelled as she got farther and farther away from Serenity.

Then the other princesses got up and went to join Mars and Serenity in their game of tag hoping to stop the bickering.

"Who's it?" Mercury asked eager to play.

"Serenity is!" Mars yelled as she ran towards them

Jupiter exclaimed in an excited voice. "Come on Bunny! Get us!"

"She's just chicken." Mars teased.

"No I'm not!" Serenity screamed.

"Then if you aren't, come get us!" Venus said with a challenging voice.

Serenity started running towards Mars everyone else ran towards the palace away from Serenity. Serenity not knowing where she was going bumped into something.

"Oof! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Serenity said in a sincere voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry too here let me help you up." Said the stranger offering a hand.

Serenity took the strangers hands when she met his eyes she felt like she was melting. 'Wow his eyes are gorgeous. They're an amazing Midnight blue' Serenity thought in awe.

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

_Ok for those of you that also read "Love at first sight" is this a better version so far? Be honest please. Review review! Keep in mind that this is still my first fanfic please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok I know chapter one was short don't kill me but chapter two is also short.. _

_Originally this story had Four long.. chapters but sense this is a remake of my original story "Love at first sight" I am cutting it into eight or more chapters I'm not sure how many yet but it's eight or more. Not all the chapters are going to be short like one and two which I'm sure makes you all happy! Anyways on to my story.. Please review and tell me what you think I'm not going to stop writing because I don't get a lot of reviews that would be unfair to the people who do. But please review! _

* * *

"I think I Love you"

Chapter 2

"Uh, oh, my name is Serenity, Princess Serenity, you know princess of the Moon." She said in a half choked up voice.

"Yeah, I'm Prince Endymion, the Prince of Earth." The stranger said.

"Princess!" Mars screamed when she noticed she was no longer being chased by Serenity.

"Back away from the princess!" Jupiter exclaimed in a worried voice.

"Or we will attack!" Venus said ready for anything that may come her way.

"Sir!" Mercury exclaimed. "What is your name and why have you come?"

"Girls it's ok! Really, he didn't hurt me!" Serenity said annoyed.

"I am Prince Endymion, the Prince of Earth. I am here because Queen Serenity has asked for my appearance here."

"You mean my mother? You need help? I can take you to her if you would like!" Serenity said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh please do I would like that very much, Thank you."

"Prince Endymion it's our job to protect Serenity so try any funny business and we'll hurt you very badly." Mars said a little suspicious.

"No harm will come, I assure you." Prince Endymion exclaimed.

Serenity led the way, and when they got to the Palace she told the guards who the intruder was.

"Keep an eye on him Sailors." One of the guards said.

"Don't worry we will!" Venus said.

"Come on lets go!" Serenity said walking into the thrown room looking for her mother.

"Mother!" Princess Serenity said.

"Darling, what is the matter?" Queen Serenity asked a little worried.

Before anyone answered they all bowed before her.

"My Queen, this is Prince Endymion, the Prince of Earth he says you asked for his appearance here." Jupiter said.

"Yes Jupiter I did Thank you." Queen Serenity said thankful for the information.

"Ok then, come on Serenity." Mars said pulling Serenity away.

"No, Serenity you stay here, the rest of you can go if you would like." The Queen said.

"Are you sure my Queen? To leave Serenity without one of us?" Mercury said with an unsure voice.

"Yes I am very sure, she'll be safe."

"Alright." Venus said walking away.

"Bye guys!" They waved Serenity Goodbye and left.

_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

_So what did you think? Good, Bad, interesting? Review Review! Please._


	3. Chapter 3

_Um.. don't kill me but this chapter is shorter then chapters one and two. I need reviews to make the chapters longer! If I don't get any reviews it's hard to write a long chapter sorry. Review Review! _

* * *

"I Think I Love you"

Chapter 3

"Serenity my dear, this is your new partner in fighting lessons. He is only four years older then you so it will be easier than the guys that were twice your age. Ms. Luna come here please."

"Yes your majesty? "Luna asked as she entered the room.

"My dear Luna, this is Serenity's new teacher for lessons Prince Endymion. So will you let the guards and Artemis know this so when he is doing lesson they know he's not trying to hurt the princess, please."

"Yes your grace, also nice to meet you, Endymion." Luna smiled then left to tell the guards and Artemis.

"Endymion the lessons will be on Saturdays and Sundays at 7:00 in the morning. You got that Serenity?"

"Yes Mother."

"Ok good, you may leave now."

Serenity turned to leave then stopped.

"Endymion wanna come with me?" Serenity asked pleading.

"Sure if your mother doesn't mind."

"No not at all, go ahead."

"Thank you, Mother."

Queen Serenity nodded and smiled at her daughter.

_End of Chapter 3_

* * *

_Ok I told you this chapter was the shortest so far so don't give me any.. omg that chapter was so short! If you people review every now and then it wouldn't be short! I may have chapter four up by the end of the night or sometime tomorrow. don't worry I doubt chapter four will be short. But if I don't get any reviews... no I'm just kidding chapter four wont be short. _


	4. Authors Note

* * *

**_Authors note Not a chapter_**

Ok guys don't hate me or anything but I'm not going to be able to post the next chapter for a while… Well, ok to be exact until February 6th (4 weeks and a few days) because I am grounded my reason for being grounded? Well my grades… They're not what they should be so yea I am grounded till February 6th and yes that is a month. A whole flippin' MONTH! So not fair but in the end it all works out I can finish the story and write more stories with all the time I'm going to have. But come on a month! Don't you think that's a little unfair? I do! Anyways sorry about this guys… well I am going to my room now . Much Love! Bye!

_End Authors note_

* * *


	5. Authors Note number 2

_**Authors Note**_

Ok I'm back! Yea I know I'm really far behind on my story and it's past February 6th, the day I got off grounding. But, to tell you the truth, I had a really bad case of 'writers block' and I lost interest in writing this story. No worries though I'm back and more than ready to continue this story! Also, I'm working on a _new_ story that's a Serena and Darien Fic so that should be interesting as well. It's probably going to take me a little while to post chapter 4 because I lost all my chapters that weren't posted yet, and I blame my mother for that because she reset the whole computer so I lost my story and had to start over. But no worries I'm almost done with re-typing chapter 4 so I'll have it up in no time!

_End of Authors Note_


	6. Chapter 4

_Ok here's Chapter 4! I updated just like I promised in my Authors note! I'm back to writing this story! Yay! To tell you the truth I had no intentions of finishing this story because it didn't get very many reviews but then I thought about it a little and decided that's not fair to the people who did review. _

_Special Thanks To: Raining Silver, Sarah Lynn 86, guitarbabe2005, pretty n cute bunny, Sailor Lucia, Chibi Strawberry Neko, LoudlySilent, Princess Cornelia, ForbidenMaggiks, and Chrissienuil. Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all awesome! _

_Mmkay other people that haven't reviewed and even people who have reviewed, make__ sure you Review when you finish this chapter! Remember Reviews are an Authors best friend! No joke they really are lol. Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I tried to make it a long Chapter as best as I could so don't get mad if it's not that long._

* * *

"I think I love you"

Chapter 4

Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity walked through the garden among the flowers and fountains, neither wanting to break the silence. But, Princess Serenity broke it.

"So… what do you propose I call you? I'm sure you don't want to be referred to as Prince Endymion the whole time you're here." Serenity said starting a conversation.

"You," Prince Endymion said, "Can call me, Darien."

"Darien?" Serenity said with a confused look. "If you don't mind me asking Endymion, why would you like to be called Darien?"

Prince Endymion smiled at how confused Serenity looked. "Darien is a nickname my father gave me when I was born. I don't know why he gave me that nickname, but it stuck so my friends and family call me Darien."

"Oh, ok then. I will call you Darien from now on." Serenity said with a smile. 'Darien…' She said to herself, 'I like that name.'

"May I call you Sere?" Darien asked wanting a nickname for her as well.

"Oh yeah, go ahead! Everyone else does." Serenity exclaimed proudly.

"So, how old are you?" Darien asked curious.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard!" Serenity giggled,"I mean I'm four years younger than you."

"Well, just to make sure if you're really four years younger than me, I'm not going to tell you my age. So, when you tell me your age and you say like 12, then you are not four years younger than me." Darien explained, "So, how old are you?"

"Why shall I tell you my age? That doesn't seem fair!" Serenity Protested.

"Well," Darien exclaimed,"Because I said, and because I am a man."

"So because you're a man, I have to tell you my age?" asked Serenity.

"Well yes." Darien said simply.

Serenity stared at him for a second,"Well, I'm not going to tell you my age."

"Aw… come on Sere, please?" Darien asked with puppy dog eyes knowing she couldn't resist.

'Man I love the way he says Sere! Oh my god! Those eyes, those puppy dog eyes!' Serenity thought to herself, 'Wait, what am I thinking? I just met him!'

"Oh okay, I'm 15." Serenity said hating the fact that she caved so easily.

"Yep, you weren't lying, I'm 19." Darien replied.

"You actually believe me and my mother would lie about my age?" Serenity asked bewildered.

"Yes, of course." Darien exclaimed,"About every girl I meet lies about their age, so yes I assumed you would too."

"But sir, I am the Princess of the Moon, and my mother is the Queen." Serenity defended herself.

"So," said Darien, "Because you have royal blood doesn't mean you don't lie."

"But my family has never lied; well me and my mother have never lied." Serenity stated.

"My mother and I," he corrected her, "Anyway, so you're telling me you have never lied once in your life?" Darien asked.

"Yes!" Serenity thought for a minute then replied. "When I was little I lied, but when I turned 13 I didn't lie anymore…"

"Ok whatever Princess." Darien said mockingly.

"Princess?" Serenity repeated, "Don't call me that, call me Bunny, Sere, or Serenity."

"Bunny? Well that's new." Darien chuckled.

"I have no idea where it came from. I think my mother called me it when I was little and some people still call me it." Serenity explained.

"Oh." Darien said.

Serenity and Darien were quiet for a moment as they continued to walk through the garden. Neither of them knew what to say. Then they approached a field of flowers that Serenity was drawn to.

"Oh! Aren't these beautiful? I love Orchids!" Serenity said cheerfully, "They substitute for roses here on the Moon. Roses are my favorite flowers but they can't grow on the moon, there's something about the atmosphere that prevents them from growing. But I absolutely love roses more than any other flower."

"You do huh? Well here, it's for you." Serenity saw Darien pull out a White Rose.

"Aw! Thanks! Oh I love it!" Serenity said as she gave him a quick hug.

"You're Welcome Bunny." Darien said. Serenity looked at him in annoyance then turned her attention back to the rose she had just received.

"Serenity! Serenity where are you!" Mercury yelled.

"Gosh not them again." Serenity said annoyed, "They have to come find me every 20 minutes when I'm having fun…"

"You're having fun with me?" Darien asked.

"Yes…" Serenity said shyly.

"Serenity! If you don't answer us now I will have no choice but to call the guards and your mother!" Mars threatened.

"Better answer." Darien exclaimed.

"Man, ok… OVER HERE!" Serenity yelled.

"Oh there you are Princess!" Jupiter said walking over to Serenity and Darien. "We were worried! Anyways, it's time for your lessons with Luna."

"Jupiter," Serenity began, "You know I hate being called 'Princess' we went over this a hundred times."

"I'm sorry…" said Jupiter.

Serenity sighed. "It's ok Jupiter. Well," Serenity said turning to Darien, "I'll see you later Darien."

"Bye Sere." Darien said walking away.

"Looks like someones in love!" Jupiter teased.

"Huh? Me?" Serenity asked and Jupiter nodded. "No! I only knew him for 20 seconds Jupiter!"

"Well, it looks like it to me Princess Sere!" Jupiter exclaimed. "You don't call him Prince Endymion anymore, and he doesn't call you Princess Serenity anymore…"

"Yeah Bunny, sounds like you're in love!" Mars said joining the conversation.

Serenity sighed. "First off Jupiter, just because I call him Darien and he calls me Sere doesn't mean I like him, and second Mars, I am NOT in love!"

"Whatever Sere." Venus laughed at Serenity's seriousness. "What do you think Mercury?" Venus asked curiously.

"Well," Mercury began, "Oh! Sere who did you get that pretty rose from?" Mercury said pointing to the rose in Serenity's hand.

"Uh, um, no one!" Serenity said blushing.

"Ha! So he gave you that!" Mars exclaimed.

"Aw... Sere! How sweet!" Jupiter teased.

Mercury giggled at Serenity's flushed face.

"Guys it was just a gift, ok!" Serenity said annoyed.

"Aw… our princess has found herself a boy!" Venus teased.

Just then Luna walked up to the giggling girls. "What was that you girls were chatting about?" Luna asked curious.

"Nothing!" Serenity answered quickly.

Luna just stared at Serenity for a moment noticing a blush making its way to her face.

"Well ok. Come on Serenity lets get to your first lesson" Luna said walking away.

"Ok…" Serenity mumbled.

"Bye, Darien lover!" Venus yelled as Serenity began to follow Luna.

When Serenity heard that comment she glared at Venus as she walked with Luna to her lessons. Still glaring at Venus, Serenity almost went straight instead of turning right. When Venus saw this glare she did a cute little wave and laughed.

_End of Chapter 4_

* * *

_Ok so what did you think? REVIEW please! I tried to make this Chapter long but I couldn't really put much more into it. If I did it would mess up the next chapter.. so I'm sorry if your disappointed. But on the plus side I do think this chapter is longer than all the others! It's like 1,386 words which is a definite plus right? Anyways well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise the next chapter will be up in a week give or take a few days. Please Review!_


	7. Chapter 5

_Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update! You see I kinda got caught up in writing chapter 6 and I completely forgot that I hadn't typed chapter 5 yet... I'm really sorry and I hope you guys forgive me. The good thing is I made chapter 5 long and chapter 6 is going to be even longer so that's a plus. Well on to the story.. oh wait I forgot to mention, you will notice in this chapter that everyone now refers to Prince Endymion as Darien except for Mars, and that's for a reason it's not a mistake so don't think I just forgot about his newly used nickname because I didn't. Well Enjoy the chapter! And review please!_

* * *

"I think I love you"

Chapter 5

Serenity going with Luna for her lessons finally gave the girls a chance to talk about this newly formed 'relationship' between the Prince and Princess.

"So do you really think Serenity's in love?" Mercury asked the girls wondering what they really thought of Serenity and Endymion.

"Well I did sense something when they were together… they have a tight bond already which is surprising, but I can't tell if it's love just yet because it's too soon." Venus explained.

Mars sighed. "Guys it doesn't matter whether or not it's love. This Prince might hurt Serenity, don't you remember all those guys that hurt the Princess by making her fall in love with them and then trying to capture and kill her?"

"But those guys were from Queen Beryl." Mercury said quietly.

"Yeah Mars. Queen Serenity herself asked Prince Endymion to come here. I'm pretty sure the Queen would know if he were from Beryl… Plus, didn't the Royal family of Earth banish Beryl? I don't see how one of her pawnes would be able to act as the Prince without anyone realizing it." Venus said in a matter of fact tone.

Jupiter nodded. Venus was right there would be no way for him to be one of Beryl's pawnes it was almost impossible.

Mars glared at the girls. '_How could they just dismiss the possibility of him being from Beryl? It's happened before so why is this any different?'_

"Mars, there's no way he could be from Beryl. You're just over protective." Venus said not being fazed by her glare like the others.

"Over protective my butt…" Mars mumbled hardening her glare.

Venus sighed. "Ok fine, just in case he _is_ from Beryl we'll just watch Sere more often."

"Well at least give the girl some time alone with the man!" Mercury exclaimed not thinking and her words were soon followed by a blush that made the other girls burst out in laughter. They would have never expected the always quiet, Princess of Mercury, who always tried to stay out of things like this would _ever_ defend their Princess's love life like that.

Venus recovered rather quickly and spoke first. "Okay, how about every hour rather than the usual hour an a half we check on Sere? I mean we still have to bring the time down a bit sense we _are_ a bit suspicious. But I'm pretty sure an hour is surely enough time for them to spend alone. So what do you guys think, deal?"

Mars smiled. "Deal"

"Yeah, I'm in." Jupiter exclaimed.

Venus then looked at Mercury who nodded in agreement. "Alright deal then." Venus proclaimed.

"Deal what?" Someone asked startling the girls. They turned to see Darien with a curious expression on his face.

"Oh, uh… nothing! Venus was just… talking to herself! She does that a lot but you'll get use to her random out bursts soon enough." Mars said quickly trying her best to sound truthful.

Darien quirked and eyebrow at her. "Ok then…" he said awkwardly, "Well I was just wondering does Sere have lessons everyday? I want to spend some time with her so I need to know."

At that being said Venus and Jupiter glanced at each other with a huge grin on both of their faces. Mars saw this and just rolled her eyes then turned back to Darien.

"No Serenity doesn't have lessons everyday Endymion. She has lessons with Luna on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays. On Thursdays and Fridays she's free. Then on Saturdays and Sundays she has lessons with you." Mars explained with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh… okay. Hey how did you know about her lessons with me?" He asked curious as to who told them.

Mars shrugged. "The Queen told us."

"Oh, well when Serenity gets done with her lessons could you please tell her to meet me in my room?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sure thing Darien!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Thanks. Well I'll see you guys later." He said as he began to walk away.

The girls just nodded and waved at his now retreating figure all thinking of his request.

"Well," Mars said hoping to discontinue the thoughts she knew the girls were having about the Prince's request. "Serenity's lessons should be ending soon so let's go meet her."

"Don't act like you didn't hear what we heard Mars!" Jupiter said sternly.

"What—" Mars tried to defend herself but was quickly cut off by Mercury.

"Darien has requested that the Princess meet him in his _room_, Mars!"

"Uh… yeah I think that was a little too obvious to be pointed out _Mercury_." Mars said sarcastically. "I don't see the problem with that."

Venus rolled her eyes,"_His room_, Mars! What don't you get about that? _His room_! What could he possibly want to do in his room other than—"

"My god!" Mars screamed cutting her off, "You guys seriously need to get your mind out of the gutter! If you remember correctly, he _is_ new to the Palace, therefore he doesn't exactly _know_ his way around yet. His room was probably the only place he could think of to meet her at!" She exclaimed getting a few timid looks from the girls.

"Oh yeah... his _is_ new here." Venus said noticing her stupidity toward the subject.

"My bad… you do have a point there Mars…" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Of course I do!" Mars exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well now that that's settled lets go inform the Princess of Darien's request. Shall we?" Jupiter said walking off in the direction of Luna's room where her lessons usually took place, Venus, Mars, and Mercury followed suite.

Once the girls reached Luna's room Serenity was no where in sight so they asked Luna where the Princess was and Luna told them she let Serenity out early and that she didn't know where she went after she was dismissed.

After countless minutes of searching the halls for Serenity, and no sign of her the girls were about to give up on their search when Jupiter spotted her out in the gardens watering the flowers.

'_God she really loves that garden.'_ Mars thought as she noticed the smile upon the Princess's face.

"Hey Bunny!" Jupiter exclaimed walking toward her with the others not far behind.

Serenity turned to see her friends approaching her. "Oh hi guys!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Your boyfriend wants you to meet him in his room Sere." Mars said with a sly smile.

"Huh?' Serenity asked puzzled.

"Darien, duh!" Venus teased.

"Oh, well thanks guys." Serenity said making her way to his room. "I'll see ya later!" She called back.

"Duh! Oh and say hello to your boyfriend for me!" Venus teased again.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Serenity yelled.

"Yes he is!" Venus yelled back with a laugh.

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

Serenity and Venus kept fighting until Serenity turned a corner and was out of ears reach. Meanwhile, Darien was in his room pacing back and forth awaiting the arrival of Serenity.

'_Don't fall for her, don't fall for her, don't fall for her!'_ He kept repeating to himself. **'You know you can't deny the way you feel for her Endymion.' **A voice said in the back of his mind. _'I can and I will. I cannot fall for this Princess.' '_**Why not? Must you always do as your parents say?' **_'No but in this case I have no choice, if I fall for her nothing good will come of it.' _**'You still believe in what they told you years ago?' **_'Yes I do and nothing will change my mind. I cannot fall in love with this Princess too much is at stake.' _**'You know—' **Darien was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door.

"I'm coming!" He shouted as he heard yet another knock at his door.

"Oh, hi." He said with a smile after opening his door and seeing it was Serenity.

"Hi. The girls said you wanted me?" She asked.

"Yes I did, please come in." He said moving out of the way so she could enter.

'_Wow, he's so… organized. Not a single thing is out of place, unbelievable.' _She thought.

"So, I heard your ball is coming up." Darien said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes, the Moon Kingdom Ball, happens every April." Serenity stated not too thrilled.

"Oh. What was that face for?" asked Darien.

"What face?" Serenity asked.

"When I said Ball, you made a face like you didn't want to be reminded or something. Why?"

Serenity sighed. "Well every April my mother invites these young, all about themselves prince's to these Balls. I know her plan; she's trying to get me to fall in love with one of them and then eventually marry them. But to me, it takes more than just one night to fall in love with someone, so she invites basically the same stuck up prince's every single year. So I hate Balls." she paused for a moment, "Wait, is that why she invited you... To get me to fall in love with you?"

"I hope not." Darien exclaimed.

"What do you mean you hope not? What's wrong with me?" Serenity asked offended.

"Uh, nothing, I didn't mean it that way! You're a beautiful,15 year old Princess, I would be glad if you married me. As far as I can see there's nothing wrong with you." He said with a warm smile.

Serenity blushed. _'You're a beautiful,15 year old Princess, I would be glad if you married me.' _Echoed various times in her head. "Well as far as I can see there's nothing wrong with you either, you're nice, charming, thoughtful and handsome all in one. You're also not like the other Prince's I've met and I'm very glad." She said returning his warm smile.

"Here, hold out your hand." Darien exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Serenity asked.

Darien sighed. "Just hold out your hand, please."

"Okay, fine…" She mumbled holding her hand out to Darien.

Darien pulled out a small white box and opened it, there laid a small silver ring with a diamond shaped like a moon crescent on it. He then carefully took the ring out of the box and slid it on her small thin finger.

Serenity gasped, _'It's so beautiful…' _She thought. "Darien I can't accept this…" She said softly.

"Yes you can, and you will." He said with a smile, "Read the side."

Serenity turned the ring to the side and read it aloud, "Someone to watch over me." Serenity smiled at Darien, "Thank you so much Darien, I love it." She exclaimed giving him a warm hug.

"You're welcome Sere." He said returning the hug.

Once they broke apart Darien noticed Serenity was in deep thought. "Follow me," she said grabbing his hand, "I want to show you something."

"Uh, ok." was all he said in reply.

Serenity led Darien through about a dozen hallways, just when Darien was starting to wonder if they were ever going to reach their destination they approached two French doors.

"We're here." Serenity said opening the two doors.

"Finally…" Darien mumbled.

Serenity smiled as she grabbed his hand once again and led him through the door way which to Darien's surprise led out to a balcony. Anyone else would have thought it led into a room. Once they were further out Darien gasped, there was a perfect view of earth in the night sky and Darien couldn't help but feel home sick.

"I come here when I need to think." Serenity said happily.

"I can see why, the sight is gorgeous." Darien exclaimed never taking his eyes off of earth, his home planet.

"Do you miss it there? I mean do you miss your home?" she asked quietly.

"Sometimes, but it's not so bad here." He exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you're comfortable here." Serenity said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too."

"Darien," Serenity began, "I want to thank you for everything you've done today. You've been really sweet and I appreciate it a lot."

Darien smiled at her. "No problem Bunny."

A few moments went by as Serenity and Darien stood in silence, a million thoughts running through each others minds.

"Well I think we better be getting back Serenity, it's getting late." Darien said breaking the silence.

"Yeah you're right, let's go." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him through what seemed like never ending hallways once again.

Meanwhile….

"Where's the Princess!" Venus exclaimed.

"I don't know! She wasn't in the room she and Darien were supposed to be in!" Jupiter shouted.

"Eh! I knew we should have never trusted him!" Mars yelled in frustration.

"Wait guys, look!" Mercury said pointing in the direction of the east hallway.

Serenity and Darien were walking through the hall smiling and laughing still hand in hand.

"Princess!" Mars exclaimed.

"Oh hi guys." Serenity said as she turned to see her guardians with _very_ angry facial expressions. _'Uh-oh'_ she thought.

"Serenity! We were so worried!" Venus exclaimed.

"Don't ever disappear like that again!" Jupiter yelled.

"Guys you don't have to worry about me so much. I was just with Darien and he'll protect me when you guys aren't around." Serenity said calmly.

Mars gasped. "Serenity! I can't believe you!"

"What? What'd I say!" Serenity asked confused.

"Come on Serenity, time to go to your room." Venus exclaimed.

"What am I 3?" Serenity said angrily.

"Just come on!" Venus said pulling her by the arm.

Serenity glanced back at Darien and gave him an apologetic look; he gave her an understanding smile before turning and walking to his room.

Once the girls reached Serenity's room Serenity walked in and slammed the door shut. "God those girls can be such a pain." She mumbled as she laid on her bed attempting to get some rest, then she heard a creep.

"Who's there?" Serenity exclaimed looking around her room. No one answered.

"I must be hearing things…" she said as she laid back down soon drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed her throat awakening her from her one minute nap, nearly scaring her half to death.

"Never thought you'd see me again, huh Princess?" The figure said tightening their grasp on her throat.

Serenity turned and gasped. She knew the figure all too well….

_End of Chapter 5_

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Was the length of the chapter good? Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger but I had to do it I promise I'll update as soon as I can but this time I'm not setting a date because I'm not sure when I'll even be done writing chapter 6 I just can't seem to find a place to end it.. Well please please please review! There's only about 12 reviews and without inspiration how can I continue:( I don't want to continue it if it's not a good story, so send a review so I know it's good! Heck you can even send a review pointing out all the things you don't like for all I care I just want some reviews!_


	8. Authors Note: IMPORTANT

**_Authors Note:_**

_Ok guys I'm really sorry but I think I'm going to discontinue this story because:_

_A. I think my writing sucks and I have no clue why I even attempted a story. I'm **not** a good writer and I know that._

_B. Schools about to start on August 7th so I'm going to be busy studying and crap because I'm not going to slack off in High School like I did in 8th grade. I regret it everyday._

_C. I know I told you guys I had the next chapter already started and I did but once I read over it I hated it with a passion. So, I threw it out, I **think, **but maybe not.._

_D.** Most of all**, I don't really like this story. I think it's childish and I just don't get why I wrote it like that. It's probably because I wrote it when I was younger maybe 12 or 13.. and I'm 14 now. Big difference huh? Not really, but I just don't like it._

_E. I'm really tired of having to continue and discontinue this story because I don't have enough computer time. I do have two brothers whom also like to use the computer so it's just a hassle. _

_F._ _Sense I don't like the chapter I had planned out, I have run out of ideas and I don't know what to write for the next chapter. I know who the person is that's in Serenity's bedroom (but I'm not going to tell you because that would spoil the cliffhanger) I just don't know what to write.. _

_G. And last but not least, I'm working on other stories. Not Sailor Moon stories but they are anime._

_So.. do you guys really want me to continue it or what? You have to give me a few good reasons as to why I should because right now I'm leaning toward the discontinuation of this story. I mean if you guys** really** want me to continue this story and you give me good reasons as to why I should I will do my best but you may have to wait a little while for the next chapter. _

**I will only continue this story if there is a reasonable amount of people that want me to continue it. If not, I will not continue this story until at least 3 months or more.**

* * *

_Semi-Important Note:_

_I changed their ages because I didn't feel they were **acting their age**.._

_Serenity and the scouts are no longer 18 they are now 15._

_And Darien is no longer 20 he is now 17._

_So I hope that brings the childishness to a little understanding._


	9. Chapter 6

_I'm back! And Chapter 6 is out! I know, I know, I haven't updated in a really long time. High schools tough and it got in the way. I'm sorry. But now I'm back and with a new chapter! I had just recently gotten a review that made me realize how many poeple wanted me to continue this story so I started thinking about it last night and I finally decided to make Chapter 6. I was up until 4 in the morning thinking of ideas so I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember to review! Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to some of my reviewers..._

_Dedicated to: Tabby Cat, LaMoonPrincess, Priness Card Captor, KiwiKol, Daianapotter, TrueRoseLove, Nata, xxStormicexx, Neo-Queen Serenity, Ouji no Baka, Jill, Mypinkyrulez, Princess Cornelia, KawaiiUsako, and Maxmydarkangel.  
You guys are truly the best! Thank you for the inspiration I really needed it. Some of you may not have realized you inspired me but trust me everyone listed did. I appreciate it a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailormoon or any of it's characters. I wish I did though._

* * *

"I think I love you"

Chapter 6

Serenity resembled a deer caught in headlights when she had seen who it was that had a hold on her.

"Why so surprised Serenity?" the figure asked mockingly.

Serenity glared at her captor. "What are you doing here, _Diamond_? You are forbidden to even set foot on our grounds." Serenity spat with pure hatred.

Diamond smirked. "I'm hurt my Bunny, I really am." His voice was laced with sarcasm. "If you must know why it is that I am here, well it is simply to collect my fiancée." He spoke loosening is grasp on her throat.

Serenity quickly weaseled her way away from him to the opposite side of the room. "I do not understand, for you have no communications here with the Moon Kingdom. How is it your fiancé is here?"

Diamonds eyes darkened. "I have no communication with the Moon Kingdom Princess, due to your worthless mother!"

Serenity was a bit taken aback at his accusation but quickly recovered while staring him down. "_No_. You have no communications here because of what _you_ did, Diamond. My mother is not the cause."

That last comment set the young Prince off. In a flash he was at her side once more ready to snap her neck if need be.

Serenity gasped at how close he was to her. "I do not care what you think _Princess_; all I want is my fiancée." He whispered into her ear as his lips slightly brushed against her ear lobe causing her to stiffen but he had yet to take notice.

"For the last time Diamond, I do not know of your fiancée; or her whereabouts. Now _leave_ before I call the guards,"

Diamond smirked. He wasn't the least bit affected by her threat. "My dear Serenity, you know _exactly_ where she is."

'_What? What is he talking about? I didn't even know he HAD a fiancée much less know of her place on the moon.' _Serenity was completely in a state of confusion. Was it possible that his fiancée was on the moon? And that she knew where she was? He had been forbidden to set foot on the Moon two years ago. How was it that his fiancée was here? Much less that Serenity knew her? _'Impossible.'_

"My dear Bunny, you look confused." Diamonds taunting voice cut her thoughts short. "Shall I spell it out for you? Well, when I said I came to collect my fiancée dear Serenity, I had not said whom it was or where she was because I had already known."

Serenity was still confused. _'If I know exactly where she is. And he does too… well there's no way he'd know where she was because he hasn't set foot anywhere else in the palace…' _Serenitypaused, _'Wait…if I know where she is and he does too without going any place else that means… oh my god!' _

Serenity gasped and moved away from him. Diamond just grinned. His fiancée, or rather _future_ fiancée; was _Serenity_. That's how he knew where his fiancée was without going anywhere else!

"No. Get out. Leave. Get out now!" she screamed.

"Well my Princess, it certainly took you long enough. But no, I will not leave without my fiancée, or rather my future fiancée."

"You, Prince Diamond, do not HAVE a future fiancée here. You never will either!" the blonde haired young women shouted.

"Now, now, sweetheart lets not get loud now. You wouldn't want to suffer the consequences."

Serenity glared at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Simple. I want your hand in marriage."

"Never. I am already to be wed." Serenity lied.

Diamond let out a light laugh. "And to whom is it that has won your heart?" he asked circling her, "Also, where is your ring? You cannot fool me Serenity. Even if you were to be wed it would make no difference. You will accept. If you choose not to, well you won't suffer. But your people will. It's your choice."

Serenity's eyes shot with tears. She knew what he was capable of for he had been forbidden to set foot on the Moon. She hated him with a passion and marriage was completely out of the question. But what about her people? If she denies his request… they will end up dying. This man in front of her was capable of anything and she knew it. Once she denies his request all hell will break loose on the Moon. Should she sacrifice her people for her own happiness? Where would her happiness go when she provoked war on her own people?

Diamond was currently leaning against the wall watching her. Serenity looked as if her world had just come crashing down.

"Why?..." she spoke softly, "Why do you want me to marry you?" she glanced over to where he was; eyes expressionless.

"Why?" he repeated aloud, "My dear Serenity, why would I not want you to marry me? I need a Queen to help rule and you are a very strong young Princess. You're beautiful, charming, sweet, and courageous all in one and in my opinion perfect. I do not need a reason to take your hand in marriage for you have no choice in the matter."

"So if I deny, you will kill them?" she asked taking a step closer to him.

Diamond thought about it. "Yes." He answered coolly.

Diamond watched as tears slid down her face but she quickly snapped her head in the other direction not wanting to see his face.

'_That's just pitiful. All she has to do is marry me and everyone will be happy.' He mused, 'No matter, she can shed as many tears as she wants. She will marry me.'_

After a few moments of silence Serenity spoke, "Why?" she asked as she returned her gaze on him, "Why must you be so cruel?! I do not love you! I never will! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!" she screamed the last part.

Diamond pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. He caressed her cheek softly and whipped away a few tears. Feeling her flinch he removed his hand. "You know Serenity; it is not as difficult as you think it is." He paused watching more tears fall, "I do not wish to fight you. Either you take my hand in marriage or they will suffer the consequences. It's that simple."

Serenity looked up at him. "I cannot abandon them." She said softly.

Diamond frowned. "Then you wish to put them in harms way?"

Serenity shook her head. She didn't know _what_ to do. She didn't want to hurt her people, but she didn't want to marry him. If she stays it will create war. If she goes she'll lose all hope of a happy life.

The young Princess couldn't take it any longer; she fell to her knees sobbing right in front of Diamond. There was no way out. She stays, her people die. She goes, she will most likely die.

"You are not as strong as I thought," he said turning back to his normal hatred filled self, "stop this crying Princess. There is no need to fear the life you shall soon choose."

Serenity didn't stop her tears nor did she even reply which pissed Diamond off.

"Fine then," he scowled, "you have two days Serenity. You choose what you are going to do. Until then I suggest you toughen up. You'll either need to for war or to bare life with unwanted people." With that being said he walked towards her balcony.

"By the way," he said stopping briefly. "Don't try to get help or plan an attack for when I return. I have eyes in this palace. Say a word to anyone and you'll die along with your people."

Serenity's tear-stained face snapped up, "Get out." She demanded, "Leave NOW!"

"As you wish," he said glaring at her then disappeared into thin air with just a simple wave of his hand.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" she said as she continued to sit on the ground crying her heart out.

Serenity's life was near perfect before she entered her room. Everything was going great; she met Darien, had fun with her friends, and even got out of her lesson early. Then like a flash of light it all went down hill.

How was she to marry someone she loathed so much? To abandon her people? To leave behind her guardians and friends? If she loses the people she cares about most, it will break her. She wouldn't be able to bare life without them. Without her mother who she loved so dearly. Without Rei, the girl she grew to love years ago. Without Mina, the girl whom everyone assumes is her sister. Without Lita, the best cook she has ever met. Without Amy, one of her smartest but most thoughtful friends.

She wouldn't be able to bare life without them. But she still had no idea what she was going to do. She only had two choices, and they were both tough to choose from. What was she going to do?

_End of Chapter 6_

* * *

_Ohhhh more suspense! Kinda lol. So... what do you think she'll do? Marry him or fight? Muahaha only I know! Haha So? How did you like it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Entertaining? Tell me! REVIEW! I want to know everything from what you liked to what you didn't like. Just tell me your opinion please! This chapter was... 1568 words! Woo! Go me! Oh yes I almost forgot... I have changed their ages once AGAIN. The girls are 15 and Darien/Endymion is 19. I remember their (Serena&Dariens) four year age difference in the show so I put it on here too._


	10. Chapter 7

_Yayness a new chapter: ) This chapter is going to be a little different though. It's still at present time it's just... well read it and you'll get what I'm saying lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It all came to me today. I typed what I felt should happen. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I did use spell check but I could have missed something. It's 2 a.m. so I have an excuse lol._

_Dedicated to: Everyone : )_

_Disclaimer: NO, I do not own Sailor Moon. Just the three movies I might just go watch right now._

* * *

"I think I love you"

Chapter 7

On Earth very few people knew of the Prince's leave. It was to be kept secret for fear of bad reactions. Only people that stayed within the Palace walls knew about it. Meaning the King and Queen, followed by four noble men and a few important others.

There had been a rumor, or rather a myth that had been spread throughout the Galaxy years ago by a woman named Celestial who was thought to be a very powerful Sorceress. She had said, 'In the future lies danger. Earth and Moon combined will create the destruction of the Universe. You mustn't let the Earth child and Moon child ever encounter one another under any circumstances for they will create Universal destruction.'

When pressed for more information and/or proof Celestial denied all access to more answers. Whatever the question was she wouldn't answer it. The King and Queen of that time couldn't take the riots that began to take place. They believed that Celestial had made everything up to cause a scare. With the stubbornness of the Sorceress and not getting answers they figured she had unquestionably lied about the whole thing. So in causing the King and Queen such difficulty over a lie, they had her hung.

After that things had died down, but not for long. Bizarre things started to happen soon after the Sorceress was hung. Everyone throughout the Universe had gotten nightmares on what would happen if they had met. In reality to them it was more like a vision. Or so they believed. After countless nights of nightmares filled with blood and gore people started to deem what Celestial said would really happen.

Even the King and Queen believed it. Though they held no regrets on hanging her.

Now in present time, the King of Earth was the son of the King and Queen back then who had Celestial hung. The current Queen however was from Jupiter, though she had still heard of the myth having been about sixteen at the time. Having fallen in love at a young age the two married and took their rightful place ruling Earth to this day.

Annabella. That was her name. She was part of the reason the Prince had been summoned to the Moon. Now on a more formal level she is known as Annabella Elizabeth Shields, the Queen of Earth. She was a very beautiful woman, standing at about 5 foot 8 inches dressed in a pale pink gown that flowed gracefully behind her as she stood. Her elegance was not only in how she dressed but with her natural beauty. Her eyes told everything, every emotion that went through her. She was like an open book. Gorgeous pools of dark blue some would call them. Stopping at about mid-back was her beautiful chestnut hair; silky with a golden shine, styled in elegant curls half held up by a diamond clip, followed by her crown. A year away from forty and she was still to die for. Elegantly beautiful with a loving heart some would say, is an understatement.

Standing solemnly next to a window she wonders if she had done the right thing. Sending the Prince to the Moon was a big deal. But she had done it anyway. She knew of the myth for she was old enough to understand it those twenty some-odd years ago. Though she didn't believe it. Yes, she had received he nightmares but hadn't believed them like the others.

Much to her dismay her husband had disagreed strongly with her accepting Queen Serenity's request. Though it's much deeper detailed than the King knows.

"Annabella my dear, you should not have let him venture so far. You know what is at stake do you not?"

The slender Mistress glanced back at her husband already knowing it was him. Tilting her head to the side slightly she spoke softly, "I know what is at stake. I have no regrets Endymion. Our son is wise beyond his years as is the Princess. I do not fear what may never happen."

'_Could I have expected a different answer?'_ King Endymion sighed before approaching his wife. He grabbed both her shoulders and gave them a soft-reassuring squeeze. "You are a very open-minded woman my dear," he gave her a slight smile noticing that she had been contemplating if it were a good thing or a bad thing, "and I love you for it. But you cannot just dismiss what _could_ happen."

Annabella frowned. "Darling, I am not dismissing the possibility. I would never do such a thing just because I believe different. I am simply seeking the truth."

"What more truth do you need?" he asked raising his voice without notice, "Lady Celestial sent those dreams to us. There will be great pain and suffering. You saw it too. Everyone-"

"You know Queen Serenity has Lady Trista," she said cutting him off, "the Guardian of Time as a close friend. Seeing as the Queen made no objection to his visit Lady Trista must have consoled in her allowing Serenity to pay no heed to the myth.-"

"Yes, but-"

"No," the Queen said sternly, "Let me finish. Lady Trista is wise far beyond her years, she is the Guardian of Time, and she foresees all. If she had seen anything terrible happening she would have warned the Queen."

Endymion just let out a light laugh once she finished. True, it was a well put together speech, but not quite. "You forgot one important detail though, my love." He said smirking.

"Did I? And what would that be?"

"It is true that Lady Trista is the Guardian of Time yes, but Lady Trista is not allowed to share what she foresees. She has vowed to keep everything secret. She cannot alter the past nor the future. If she was to tell a soul what she had foreseen, she would suffer the consequences."

"Even so, we all know she would not put the Prince and Princess in danger."

"You're missing the point, Annabella."

The Queen just responded with a defiant stare. He always had to be right. Always had to contradict with everything she said. It was unnerving.

In the end, she had still managed to fall in love with him.

"I still think I did the right thing." She mumbled while crossing her arms in a pout.

Endymion smiled and let out a light laugh while laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. He loved it when she was like that. It reminded him of when he had fallen in love with her. That face, it was adorable, the first moment she did that when they were younger he knew she had his heart.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear before leaving the room.

"I know." She said quietly before occupying a vacant seat next to the window.

"You look so much like him," she murmured.

It was true. Both King Endymion and Prince Endymion looked identical. They both had those beautiful midnight blue eyes girls swoon over and the ravishing jet-black hair. Plus they we're both well-built. In a woman's opinion, they were completely _drop dead gorgeous_.

"My Lady?" someone asked from the doorway startling her a bit. Annabella looked up to see one of her son's Generals, Jadeite, standing by the door.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry are you all packed and ready?" she asked standing up.

Jadeite gave her a slight nod.

"Well then, let's go shall we?" she said as she followed him out of the room and into a large corridor.

Queen Annabella had made arrangements for her son's generals to stay on the Moon with him seeing as he was always around them while on earth. It should be quite a surprise for the young Prince seeing as he hadn't expecting anyone else to join him, but the Queen insisted and the Generals gladly accepted.

She just hoped they would protect both the Prince and Princess if something were to happen. But she highly doubted anything on the Moon would endanger them.

Really she just wanted her son to have people familiar to him there seeing as she couldn't go along with him.

_End of Chapter 7_

* * *

_I think I did pretty good on this chapter don't you? I liked writing it a lot. Oh by the way, I KNOW the whole King ENDYMION and Prince ENDYMION thing is confusing. I confused myself writing it. I had a name planned out for the King but I wasn't sure if his name really was Endymion or not. I didn't want to change it if it was. So is it? Or no? If Prince Endymion's fathers name isn't Endymion I'll change it to what I had planned. If it is Endymion I'll leave it the way it is. REVIEW please : ) and answer my question._


End file.
